1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and a mobile device for switching from a first call to a second call, when the mobile device receives a call request message for the second call via a network, while the first call is established.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a conventional call switching method.
Referring to FIG. 1, mobile device A is engaged in a call with mobile device B in step 110. During the call, mobile device A receives a call request from mobile device C via the network (e.g., from a base station) in step 120.
Mobile device A then informs its user A of mobile device C's received call request, e.g., by displaying it via text, outputting a voice announcement, etc.
When user A wants to answer the incoming call from mobile device C, mobile device A detects a key signal of Hold & Switch key in step 130. For example, user A presses the Hold & Switch key, which creates a key signal that is transferred to a controller. The controller then detects the Hold & Switch key signal.
In step 140, mobile device A transmits a Hold request to mobile device B. In step 150, mobile device B transmits a Hold acknowledge to the mobile device A.
In step 160, mobile device A transmits an Accept Request to mobile device C, and in step 170, mobile device C transmits an Accept Acknowledge to mobile device A. Therefore, mobile device A establishes a call with mobile device C in step 180.
As described above, the conventional call switching method illustrated in FIG. 1 requires a user to perform actions, e.g., one or more key pressing operations. These user actions take time for a mobile device to provide call services, often inconveniencing the user.
Further, if the user does not enter the action in the mobile device quick enough, the mobile device misses the second call (i.e., the call from the mobile device C).